1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to systems and methods associated with subject position information and more particularly to acquisition management of subject position information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems and methods for acquisition management of subject position information conventionally have wide application in daily commerce. These conventional systems include recordation of prior positions occupied, identification of present position, and guidance regarding future positions of a subject. Implementation details vary according to the particular conventional system.
Technology of the conventional systems can include optical, magnetic, or visual scanning of a subject, a subject's printed address, or a track of a subject's intended path. These approaches generally require close proximity, predetermined orientation, and high visibility of the subject to the system, inflexible plans for subject position guidance, manual intervention with recordation, identification, and guidance, and other performance reducing requirements. Conventional integration of the recordation, identification, and guidance functions can also include requirements, that may increase weight, size, and cost of the systems involved.
Other conventional systems use external reference systems, such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) managed by the United States Department of Defense, to provide position reference data. Unfortunately, these external reference systems are not always as useful as hoped due, in part, to problems related to signal interference, such as found inside buildings and geological structures, and less than sufficient resolution of subject position provided by the external reference system.